


Room 8, Second Floor

by Empressing



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catholicism, Christianity, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religion, Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empressing/pseuds/Empressing
Summary: Makoto and Youji are abandoned by their families in catholic hell. They then start an illicit affair.





	Room 8, Second Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted a Makoto/Youji fic to exist okay?

 Makoto didn’t know at what point his parents had gone full psychotic about Catholicism. He thought that type of insane religious stuff was a western thing. He was wrong. His parents had caught him receiving oral from a girl he liked, although he was 18, he still lived with them and thus they sent him to this reform institute. It was either this or be homeless. He had been here for 4 months now and was told that he would getting a roommate. He was cleaning the room with the supplies they had given him in preparedness. He was told he could eat once the room was freshened for the new guy. He was starving, he had been cleaning this room for about an hour. He was almost done, he would greet his new roommate and then scurry off for lunch. He made the bed and there was a knock at the door.

“Hello!” He fixed his shirt and opened the door. The short, fat nun came in and observed the dusted crucifix carved of gold, made bed with the white sheets and scrubbed red carpets. She turned and fixed Makoto’s clothes silently.

“His name is Sakiyama Youji and he is 20. He’s been sent here by his sister for excessive masturbation. Since you both are on a journey of sexual rehabilitation, you will help each other.” Makoto barely held back the snicker when she said, ‘excessive masturbation’. He was imagining some overweight creep would come around the corner. But when the priest walked around the corner with this Youji. His childish thoughts were stopped in their place. Youji was stoic and tall. But he was also very pale with light blue eyes, black hair, and frail frame. Makoto thought he was strikingly good looking in a weird way.

“Youji, this is Makoto Mita, you will live with him.” Youji was a bit morose as the nun spoke. But when he looked at Makoto he simply nodded wordlessly. He was clenching a blueish grey bag of stuff. There was an awkward silence, “I will leave you two alone together, Makoto, take him to the dining hall soon.” The nun commanded and vanished with the priest. Makoto gave Youji a warm smile,

“Hi there, stranger! Come in.” Makoto moved out of the way and Youji stepped inside. He was silent as he observed the room, “Yeah don’t get to used to it being this clean always, they told me to make it look good to greet you.”

“I appreciate your honesty.” Youji said, setting his stuff down. He had a deep voice.

“Bottom drawers are empty.” Youji silently put his things in the bottom of the dresser with care. What was this guy? When she said excessive masturbater, he was not imagining a tall, mild mannered, good looking waif of a man to come in here. Maybe there was going to be a really gross reveal? Makoto couldn’t take it.

“They told me your problem.”

“They told me yours too.” Youji fired back quickly, he turned to Makoto.

“Look man, I don’t judge you for it.” Makoto just thought it was funny.

“Why would you judge me for what someone else did to me?” Youji was so blunt and Makoto was endeared,

“Someone else did it for you?” Youji made a sour face,

“A guy tried to assault me, and he convinced the infirmary that it was my fault.” Makoto suddenly felt horrible and made a sad face. The excessive masturbation shit must have just been a lie to cover up the real horror.

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry.” There was a pregnant pause and Makoto put his head down in shame for a moment before perking back up. “Come on, let’s go eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Then just come sit with me to amuse the officials.” Makoto said, he wanted to make sure Youji would be comfortable. Youji followed Makoto out of the room, his nerves easing up a bit.

* * *

 

 They cafeteria was drab and grey. Youji drank some milk from a carton and nibbled on an apple while Makoto devoured a tray of food. Youji was fascinated watching Makoto eat. He’d never someone so in shape eat like that. Makoto mentioned when they were in line that he’d usually hang out with these 3 guys that he called friends. But since they were late, they were likely already in the church. Youji was grateful because it meant Makoto would not ask him to sit with him like this again for a long time. Makoto took a pause in his meal and wiped his mouth,

“After church we sit outside and do exercises for 90 minutes. What do you like to do?”

“I don’t know, I’m usually too sick to do anything.” Makoto kept talking,

“Man, what is up with you?” Youji gave Makoto a curious look, “I usually only see people like you in movies, what gives? You should been a girl with the way you are eating that apple, I swear.” Makoto started eating again and Youji finished off the milk and half of the apple. He followed Makoto to the trash. The younger male put his tray on top of it. “Come on, church this way.”

They went into a hallway that conjoined the cafeteria to the chapel. They entered where they were greeted by a giant silver cross with the priest standing in the front, colorful stained glass windows of various bible scenes and rows of wooden benches. There was a slight bubble from the unsettled students as the Priest adjusted himself. Makoto’s friends were already surrounded, they waved him, but he gestured to Youji. They shrugged and Youji looked at Makoto.

“I’ll sit with you just this once. Afterwards I am going to play basketball with my friends.” They located a mostly empty bench near the back. The priest started talking after a bit, everyone, including Makoto clasped their hands together. Youji didn’t because he didn’t understand why everyone was. Makoto nudged him and whispered, “Do it even if it makes no sense, they’ll cane you.” Youji didn’t want to be caned and followed Makoto’s example. Youji took the moment to reflect as the tale of Sodom and Gomorrah was being told in semi-broken Japanese. The translation wasn’t very good and Youji was glad because the bits of the story he was understanding were stupid. Once the sermon was over, the door behind him was opened. Everyone flooded outside, Makoto was part of the stream. He was lost to the overcast outside. Youji was the last out, he found a lonely chair outside, pressed against the fence that reminded him that this place was a prison for unwanted family members. He looked out into the faces of the grounds and wondered what all these young men did to get here. Youji opted to lean back and close eyes, taking deep breaths. He was letting the minutes go by without resistance. This place was a life sucker and Youji didn’t feel comfortable doing ‘exercises’ here. It’s not like he had a weight problem anyways.

Makoto was winning the game, nearly forgetting about Youji. When they took a break, he scanned the crowd for him. He found his new roommate sitting with his eyes closed. He was so still that if he didn’t know any better, he would think he just upped and died right there. He had to not legitimately forget about him. A roommate was a major responsibility here. He wondered why Youji wasn’t exercising or attempting to make conversation with anyone. He would have to push him once they got to know each other better.

 The gentle ding-dong of the church bell made Youji open his eyes. Makoto said his goodbyes to his friends as they streamed lined themselves back into the church. Makoto found himself beside Youji as they walked back into the building.

“What were you doing?” Youji looked at Makoto as they walked back through the cafeteria,

“Enjoying the air.” Makoto wasn’t satisfied, but then again, no answer would have. They made their way up the stairs to the hallway where their room was.  
 “Sister Liza will be by with busy work for us to do in about an hour, after we finish that it’s our turn this week to clean the hallway.” Makoto pulled out the key and unlocked the room. They stepped inside and closed the door, he kept talking, “Tomorrow is Wednesday. They’ll bring in the wooden bath and cleanse us. Then we’ll do confessional and pray again. After that we will be sent to the common room to converse about how our relationship with God.” Youji silently listened, he didn’t know if he believed in God. It wasn’t clear if Makoto did either because he talked about the weekly routine here like it was everyday chores and nothing divine. This might prove to be a problem later. “Thursday we are given a list of tasks to do with our roommates to help them on their spiritual journey. It basically means we get to fuck around for the whole day. Fridays and Saturdays are the same as today, expect we have to clean the church and cafeteria on those days. Sundays we leave the grounds to throw God in people’s faces. Mondays we rest and reflect, they usually give us art supplies, movies and books.” Youji noticed the small TV sitting in the corner of the room near the electrical socket. “That door next to the TV is the bathroom.” Youji noticed the beige door and decided to use the bathroom. Makoto was about to open his mouth again when Youji went in the bathroom.

The bathroom floor was made of grey tiles, while the sink and cabinet below the sink was white and painted with various Christian symbols. There was an opaque white shower curtain and a clutter of soaps on the counter. He went to the bathroom and flushed the toilet. It took him a moment to figure out which one of the soaps was the hand soap. When he walked back out, Makoto was laying on the bed. His feet were bare, and he looked a bit tired. Youji thought that Makoto might grow fed up with him, after all, he was always in need of someone his whole life. He sat on the unoccupied bed that close to the door and took a breather. Makoto opened his eyes and smiled at Youji,

“You aren’t a talker, are you? Maybe that’s not so bad. I seem to love the sound of my own voice.” Makoto chuckled, “I’ve been here about 4 months over premarital blowjobs. My parents are total crazies. Honestly, as bad as this place is, it sure does beat my folks sometimes. At least the nuns don’t pretend like I’m special. They have an agenda and they stick to it.” Youji looked down, it made him wonder how long he was going to be here. He’d known something like this was going to happen for a while. Ericka had been talking about her financial troubles while her husband was in between jobs. Youji just figured she’d come back for him once her husband got a new job. His sister wouldn’t leave him in a place like this for no good reason. However, it was a mystery as to why she lied about his reason for being here. Perhaps she didn’t want the stigma of homosexuality attached to him? He’d have to ask her. “Say Youji, you ever had a girlfriend, someone you’re crazy about?”

“No.” Youji had never been in a relationship nor had a desire to.

“Really, never been in love? That’s a damn shame, women are great when you give them all that romantic shit.” Makoto was grinning and Youji was having a hard time reading what was happening. He decided to not worry about it. There was a knock at the door and Makoto jumped up. The nun handed him a small stack of papers. They had a small superficial exchange and the door was closed. Makoto flopped a small packet of papers with a pen attached next to Youji, “They don’t check for correctness, just make your answers look nice.” Youji picked up the papers and glanced them over. They were a bunch of religious self reflection questions. Makoto hummed as he started filling his out. There was finally an acceptable silence for a short while.

* * *

 

When they were done, they put their papers in the little mail slot just beside the door in the hallway. Of course, there was cleaning supplies already. But since the officials were nowhere in sight, Makoto took the moment to crack his knuckles and complain.

“Ugh it’s different variations of the same 20 or so questions I swear.” Youji flexed his hand, staring at the veins. It was brainwashing, but both of them dare not say it aloud. It was not like they could resist it anyhow, there worse things in this life than a cranky nun and an inattentive bishop. “I’ll vacuum and dust the wall hangings. And you wash the windows?” Makoto asked that question like it matter, Youji grabbed the window cleaner, rags and the gloves wordlessly. Makoto picked up the duster and was grateful this was only every two weeks. He hummed while he dusted and for Youji cleaning the windows was effortless, they were fairly clean, just the usual stuff. As Makoto grabbed the vacuum and plugged it in, Youji mounted the window cleaning supplies back to it. They touched hands for a moment, “Wow you’re cold, I’ll ask them to turn on the heat.”

“That’s not necessary.” Youji said gently.

“You’ll be grateful when the sun sets. Follow behind me so I can keep track of my vacuuming.” The vacuum came to life and Youji followed in a disinterested matter behind Makoto. The sound of the vacuum was annoying, and Makoto seemed on edge. He was someone who was exasperated by work his whole life; but what Youji didn’t know was he that was so afraid of getting his ass whipped again that he just obeyed. Last time he’d been a brat and infringed on the authorities here they’d caned him bloody with a thin metal rod. All they did was give him antibacterial cream that felt like fire on the wounds. Trying to contact his ex-girlfriend had been so not worth it.

The vacuum stopped, and Makoto placed it against the wall, Youji was a bit close when he turned around, so Makoto yelped in surprised.

“I forgot you were there!” They went back into the room and Makoto was finally able to strip himself. Youji turned away and Makoto hoped into some plain sleep clothes. Makoto for some reason did not allot Youji the same privacy because he for some reason watched him change. Youji was not comfortable with this but decided it was nothing to fuss over. When Youji was done, Makoto started talking again, “There is a group of like 6 guys in here for being homos, you aren’t one of them, right?” Youji made a puzzled face at Makoto. Him? Homosexual? He’d never felt romantic feelings for anyone so it’s not like he could even know.

“I don’t date.” Youji realized how of much of a dumb non answer that was right after he said it.

“Your dating has nothin to do with it! I asked if you like guys!” Youji was unsure of this conversation, but he decided to play it safe,

“I don’t think so, no.”

“Good! I don’t really like gay guys, they gross me out.” This was a really specifically bizarre thing to say in Youji’s mind. He wondered if Makoto had been taught to parrot it. He just let it roll off him, it wasn’t his problem. The sun was setting and Youji decided he needed to go to bed early,

“I’m going to sleep, try to not be too noisy.” Youji said in a soft tone, Makoto laid down as well,

“They’ll shut off our lights by force pretty soon anyways…oh yeah!” Makoto grabbed a notepad with a pen attached from underneath his bed and scribbled something down. He then opened the door and stuck the note to the outside before shutting it loudly. He drove back onto his bed and it was such a goofy sequence of events that it made Youji smile. Sure enough, they were only laying down a short while before a wrinkly hand shut the lights off in their room. Makoto was fast asleep but Youji was restless. He was tossing and turning. The heat kicked on and Makoto was right, he was grateful for it. Because that was the thing that finally got him to sleep.

* * *

 

 Youji was awake before Makoto and he silently grabbed a towel from the pile on top of the dresser. The water was pretty quiet, and steam filled the room. The soaps were scentless as Youji cleaned himself. The morning was tame and Youji was grateful Makoto was a heavy sleeper. His tranquility was ruined when Makoto opened the door,

“I’m sorry dude, I really have to pee, and my breath tastes horrible.” It was clear Makoto was not used to sharing this space. Makoto had never had a roommate before and was an only child.  Youji blocked out the noises of Makoto’s morning routine, hoping he would go away quickly. Makoto took so long the water became to run cold and he was relieved when he heard the door close. He jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he brushed his teeth. He realized he’s forgotten clothing and have to dress in himself. He took a deep breath as he came out of the bathroom and hoped Makoto wouldn’t make any weird comments.

Makoto turned his head as the door opened and his eyes lingered on Youji’s exposed legs and torso for too long. Youji pretended he didn’t notice his room mate’s awkward actions. He dressed hurriedly and when he looked up Makoto was in the door way.

“I’m going to breakfast! See Ya!” Makoto then almost ran out of the room, Youji sighed with respite when his room mate vanished. He closed the door and sat on the bed, he looked down. He hoped this would only last a few weeks or so. This was going to be an exhausting experience no matter what.


End file.
